Detention Sexention
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Harry Potter has to serve a detention with Snape. And gets more than he bargained for.SSHP Mature content


Title: Detention Sexention

By: Kuwakaskei (ME)

Pairing: Snarry

Website: this is and other stories are posted here - http://community()livejournal()com/lovepotion101/

Or my Deviant art site:

http://accio-quill-and-ink()deviantart()com/ just replace the () with a dot

Harry: she does not own the characters even though she wishes she did. They belong to JK Rowling.

The dungeons were cool and damp to night. The Torch flames light made the shadows dance with a reddish hew. Harry Potter had a detention tonight. Serving in these very dungeons with the Potions Master, Bane of Gryffindore, Head of Slytherin House, one Severus Snape. He finally came up to a heavy oak door. Knocking lightly on the doors rough dark surface, a loud irritated "Enter!" was the only hint that life inhabited the cold rooms of the potion classroom. Harry quietly opened the door and quickly walked in the door swung shut with a loud bang locking him in with his fate. There he stood straight backed at the front of the room, the great black bat Severus Snape in all his black clothed and pale skinned glory. The flickering torch light caused hard shadows on his face making those Onyx eyes burn.

"Mr. Potter," that deep velvety baritone voice spoke, "Do you know why you're here?" Emerald met smoldering black before Snape turned his back on Harry.

"Yes sir. I messed up a potion."

"Correct. Yet again wasting precious ingredients, Ingredients which are not cheep Mr. Potter. And tell me how you're going to pay for those ingredients hmmm?" Snape circled Harry now stopping some where behind him.

"How sir?" Hot breath on his ear now.

"Oh I think you know." Harry could feel the smirk on those thin lips. Hands started to caress his hips before roughly bending him over Snape's Desk causing papers and ink wells to fall over and scatter on the ground. Long fingered, potion stained hands removed his cloak. One had stayed at the back of Harry's neck holding him while the other caressed sided, hips, buttocks, slowly moving to the front before every so slightly ghosting over the slight bulge in the denim jeans. "This Mr. Potter is your punishment. Scrubbing cauldrons for a few hours don't seem to do what needs to be done. You want to be treated like an adult well now you are." Snape undid the button and the zipper of the jeans letting them fall from the thin hips. "What no undergarments Mr. Potter. Someone was prepared for something tonight hmmm.." Another felt smirk

"All…All ways sir. For you sir." That hand was on his cock now, squeezing and rubbing over the slit. "Ple….Please sir!! Please!!!"

"What hmmm… tell me what do you want…" Those talented hands were at his opening now teasing his entrance ghosting circles around the tight ring of muscle ever so slightly breaching the ring. Harry rocked his bum backward trying to get more of that feeling. Something bigger and blunt replaced the fingers rubbing along his crack. "Tell me what you want…."

"I…I want you… I want you inside me please!!" He was begging now. He wanted that full feeling.

"What was that Potter? I didn't quite get that." Snape smirked again he could feel it.

"FUCK ME!!!FUCK ME HARD!!!! PLEASE!!!" Without warning he was filled. Snape's cock hot and hard filling him inch by inch. The slight burning pain truly made him feel alive. "OH MERLIN!!!PLEASE MORE!!! FASTER! HARDER!! PLEASE!!" Snape pulled himself nearly all the way out before thrusting roughly back in over and over again going deeper and faster with each thrust. Harry's body was roughly rocked back and forth on the desk his cock rubbing on the edge of the desk. "PLEASE…IM GONNA…COME!!" A hand pumped reached between the desk and pumped his cock in time with the thrusts, when something snapped low in his stomach, and he was taken over the edge. Red hot semen spurting violently to the floor, the desk and over the hand. A few more thrusts and Snape followed shortly after coming hard inside the tight walls of Harry's body. Both collapsed on the cool stone floor, catching there breaths while coming down from there utopia. Using the cloaks as blankets they lay next to each other. Snape Carding his fingers through Harry's messy mop of hair, and Harry with his head tucked under Snape's chin lightly caressing the joint that connected neck to shoulder.

"Well now Mr. Potter-Snape I hope your detention fantasy is sufficiently satiated." Harry hugged Snape closer. "Yes. Completely satiated Mr. Potter-Snape. Completely." Neither made any move to get up from there spot on the floor as they rested without fear of being caught. Snape smirked slightly whispering in Harry's ear, "Next is my fantasy."

End

Snape: this was slightly better I will say. Good job I suppose.

Me:D yay I did a good job (dance)

Snape: glare slightly slightly better.


End file.
